


miss maxine

by h0useofw0lves



Category: The Cancer Crew
Genre: Blowjobs, Bottom George, Crossdressing, D/s, Hair Pulling, M/M, Masochism, Top Max
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 02:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8871505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/h0useofw0lves/pseuds/h0useofw0lves
Summary: George had described in messy detail how much he'd like to submit to Maxine, how he'd like her to dominate him, to hurt him.basically george is kinky and max indulges.





	

**Author's Note:**

> sorry the title sucks my titles always suck aaaa
> 
> aa my first fic for the cc ....... i love maxine... n how into shocking george n ian max was in the shock collar challenge.. n how much of a pain slut joj is so !! this came into being. lmao. idk it was fun i love m bois

This is probably the weirdest thing Max has done, he thinks as his fingers thread through George's hair. Okay, maybe not _the_ weirdest, but it's definitely the weirdest thing he's actually enjoyed doing.

George is currently kneeling on the floor in front of Max, his hands behind his back as if they were tied, with Max's cock shoved into mouth.

Max is sat on the end of his bed, one hand resting on the back of George's head, the other holding the ruffles of his dress out of the way so he can see everything George does without obstruction.

After a night of drinking with the boys the other day, George had drunkenly told Max how he actually thought Maxine was attractive. They'd been talking about Max's thing for crossdressing; he'd denied it to be a turn on and the others seemed too drunk to see how obvious it was that he was lying. George had described in messy detail how much he'd like to submit to her, to Maxine, how he'd like her to dominate him, to hurt him. Max hadn't said anything at the time; mostly because he was too drunk to form a coherent sentence, and partly because that mental image was hot as _fuck_. Ian and Chad had laughed, playing it off as a joke, but the look in George's eyes said otherwise. Max had thought about it all night, and as it was still playing on his mind the next morning, he had brought it up to George earlier today.

And here he is now, wearing a (rather pretty, he might add) dark blue lace dress, one he'd bought for a video but decided was far too nice too ruin, with ruffled sleeves and a poofy, equally ruffled skirt, face fully made up and his hair styled and pushed neatly back. George had helped him with the make up, all he really had on was light eye makeup and lipstick, and he was a blushing mess. His hands were shaking slightly and he was so warm. Though, Max can't really talk; he wasn't any better off. Seeing George so worked up over something as small as putting lipstick on someone else was just so... it just got him going more than it should've.

George was hard the entire time too. He tried hiding it with his hoodie to start off with, but Max, trying out the dominant role, told him to take it off, and he did exactly as he was told. A strange strike of pleasure shot through Max's body at George being so obedient; he's usually so bossy in bed. It was such a nice change.

After all the makeup had been applied relatively neatly, Max ordered George to kneel in front of the bed with his hands behind his back, and he did as he was told immediately. Max had to calm himself down for a second before he went over to George; he was already hot all over. The sight of George kneeling there obediently, cheeks tinted pink and his cock hard in his skinny jeans, was so arousing.

As much as he enjoys crossdressing, he never thought he'd enjoy it as much as he is right now. He would never have guessed he'd get this much pleasure out of bossing George around.

He'd ran his fingers through George's soft hair, pushing his fringe out of his eyes, and shucked his skirt up as he told George to suck his dick.

George had huffed, complaining that that wasn't very ladylike. Without really thinking, Max had tugged hard on George's hair, hard enough to lift him up slightly, forcing a shocked sound out of him. The look on George's face was one of intense arousal; his mouth was slightly open and his eyes were wide, probably surprised at Max's sudden burst of dominance. Max had stammered out a response, "D-do as you're told or I'm not letting you cum."

They'd discussed this before, what they were going to do, what they were comfortable with and not, George liked the idea of orgasm denial, and Max had decided it would make a good punishment. Max quite liked the idea of hurting George. They'd come up with a safe word too, just in case. Max had suggested 'dolan', like they have for their more questionable videos, and George had decided that would be mood-killing enough.

George had let out a sigh of relief as Max's let go of his hair. Max had pushed his lacy panties down enough to pull his dick out, precum beading at the tip. George had eyed the dick in front of him, before leaning in and lapping timidly at the tip, looking up at Max and making eye contact as he collected the precum on his tongue. Max's hand came back up to George's head, pushing him forward a little.

And that's where they are now, George working Max's cock further down his throat, squirming around on the floor. Max can see George's cock straining against his jeans, and he can tell how much this is turning him on. His face is dusted in light pink, eyes half-lidded, thighs trembling. It's surprisingly hot seeing George this worked up so early.

Max stretches one of his legs out and puts his foot on George's upper thigh, the heel brushing his crotch. George whines around Max's cock.

Pushing George down harder, he moves his foot a little to dig the heel into George's thigh. "Do you wanna get off? Wanna cum?" He asks teasingly, fingers fiddling with the wispy hair at the nape of George's neck.

Humming in agreement, George begins to pull away from Max's cock. Max considers pushing him back down, but he doesn't. "I wanna cum," George says, voice already hoarse. He nuzzles Max's thigh and keeps eye steady contact. " _Please_."

Max gulps. Who would've known George would make such an amazingly hot submissive? Already begging without Max making him do it. "If you can deep throat me, I'll let you cum."

George makes a face at him. "What if I can't?"

"Then you're not cumming."

George swallows nervously, but he nods.

"You can move your arms now, if you like. Just… don't touch yourself."

A shudder racks through George's body, and he lets out a quiet groan before moving his arms, stretching them out in front of him quickly before placing them both on Max's stocking-clad legs. As George gets back into sucking Max off, Max presses his foot against George's cock harder than he probably needed too, making George pull off and gasp. His fingers twitch on Max's thighs.

"M-Max, ah-" George starts.

"Maxine."

George groans and his thighs twitch slightly. " _Maxine_ ," he corrects himself, cheeks burning red now. Okay, it's kinda hot hearing him call him that. Max lets him grind against his foot for a bit, moving his hand to run his fingers along his length, almost teasing himself. He's gets impatient pretty quickly, though.

Max threads his fingers through George's hair again and pushes him towards his leaking cock, gripping the base to position it by George's lips. "Get on with it, then."

"Y-yes, Miss," he says as he puts his mouth back over the head of Max's dick, and holy shit getting called 'Miss' is so much sexier than he could've imagined. He lets out a breathless groan as he moves the hand he had on his dick away and pushes George's head down as much as he can without choking him (as hot as that would be, he doesn't want to go too far just yet) and starts moving his foot in little circles over George's clothed cock. George's eyes slip closed and his hips push up into Max. He's so desperate it's actually adorable.

Once George sets up a little rhythm for himself, bobbing up and down, taking Max's cock deeper every time, Max moves his hand away from George's head to push his own hair out of his face, trying not to ruin the style too much. He plants his other foot on the floor beside George, puts one hand behind himself for balance, and tips his hips up, forcing his cock further into George's mouth. George makes a little distressed sound but he stays where he is, doesn't pull off at all. Max's other hand comes back down to George's hair again; he tugs it a little, not hard enough to pull him off but hard enough to force a choked moan from him. Hard enough to remind him who's in control.

One of George's hands is on Max's calf, the other resting on Max's other thigh. With each press of Max's foot, each rough tug on his hair, Max feels George's fingers twitching, his nails digging into the flesh. He really seems to be enjoying this, and it isn't even all that... _kinky_. All he's doing is sucking Max's-- no, Maxine's dick, but he's moaning around his cock more than he would normally, his face is so much more flushed and his eyes are so dark with arousal they're almost black. They really have to do this again. George seems to be enjoying the pain aspect of this, maybe he'd like being spanked? Shit, that's hot. He'd moan so loudly, Max can imagine him over his lap, squirming each time Max's hand connects with his cute ass... Yeah, they really have to do that some time.

A sharp scrape of teeth on his dick bring him back to the present. He hisses at the sudden pain and pulls George off his cock by his hair. A rugged gasp leaves George's mouth and his hands leave Max's legs to rest on his own thighs, balled into fists.

Max must have stopped moving his foot while he spaced out, and George, being as desperate as he is right now, obviously wasn't very happy with that. He's being bratty.

Pulling George's hair harder, Max moves his foot away from George entirely, leaving the other whining distressedly and thrusting his hips into nothing. "What was that all about?"

When George doesn't answer, Max releases his hair and instead grabs his chin, lifting his head up and forcing him to make eye contact. A shaky breath leaves George's parted lips. "Speak when you're spoken to, slut," Max orders him, letting go of his jaw, pushing him down roughly.

The smaller man slouches forward, breathing heavily. "I-I'm sorry, Miss," he says quietly, voice hoarse and scratchy. "I was just..."

"Not getting enough attention?" Max suggests, teasing George's cock with the heel of his shoe, just lightly brushing him. George nods jerkily.

"Please," he pants, "Maxine, _please_ -"

Biting his lip, Max pushes his heel down a little harder. George's quiet whimper encourages him until he's almost stepping on his cock, the thin heel of his shoe digging into George's crotch hard enough for Max to almost feel sorry for him. If he wasn't letting out unintentional moans, and if his cock wasn't still rock hard under Max's foot, he'd feel sorry. But George is so obviously enjoying this, it's making Max feel hot all over too. He knew George was into pain but this is just… Pretty extreme.

Hm. Max takes back what he said about this not being all that kinky.

A weak gasp leaves George's mouth and he looks up at Max with teary eyes. Max presses harder down for a split second and a soft 'ow' leaves George's parted lips, his eyes fluttering closed for a second. It leaves Max's cock twitching.

"You look as if you're about to cum," Max teases, lessening the torture from his high heels. George doesn't respond apart from a shaky moan. Since it seems like a good way to get to him, Max moves his hand to grab a handful of George's hair, tugging hard. It has the same response as before, George's body goes limp for a second before he gasps raggedly.

"Maxine, Miss--" George starts, before interrupting himself with an shameless moan as Max tugs harder, pulling him upright by his hair. George's eyes are watering and his face is flushed; he's an absolute mess.

" _Shit_ …" Max sighs shakily. "You can't cum until I say, got it?"

George goes to nod in response, but it means his hair gets pulled harder due to the position he's in, so he just lets out a desperate groan and gasps out a "yeah, fuck- _fuck_."

Biting his lip, Max shoves George's face towards his cock again, and George rubs against him, Max's precum smearing over his cheek. Releasing George's hair, Max slides his hand down George's neck instead, his other hand moving to grip the base of his cock. George makes eye contact as his takes Max's cock into his mouth again, sucking lightly while his tongue teases the slit. Max bites his lip, attempting to muffle an airy moan. _God_ , George is so good at this.

Eyes slipping closed, George takes Max deeper, his hand coming up to Max's thigh again as he does. He pulls back almost entirely before taking Max deeper still, working his way up to properly deepthroating him. George isn't exactly inexperienced at this sort of thing, so this isn't really all that difficult for him.

Max moves his foot so he's pressing into George's dick more with his toes than his heel, as he brings his hand down to George's head again, encouraging him. He uses his other hand to pull the skirt up a little bit more, and he tilts his hips up, pushing his cock deeper. George's fingers dig into Max's thigh but he keeps going, pulling away and bobbing back down.

He looks up at Max as he takes his cock into his throat, finally, swallowing around him. It's so good, the tight heat around him. Max groans, threading his fingers through George's hair, almost holding George in place as he tips his hips up. Keeping up his rhythm on George's cock, Max fucks George's face as gently as he can, using his hold on his hair to guide him over his length.

George moans around him, the vibrations dancing over his heated dick and _shit_ it's good. Max can feel his orgasm nearing. He tips his head back slightly and bites his lip hard, pushing George down down as far as he can and keeping him there.

"Gonna cum," Max warns him. George just moans in response; it's all he can really do in his current situation.

George tries his hardest not to gag, swallowing rapidly around Max's length, gazing up at him with half-lidded eyes.

"Ah, fuck," he gasps, holding eye contact, "You're so good for me, ngh, _fuck_ -"

Max lets out a rather feminine whimper as his cock throbs, strings of cum shooting down George's throat. He grips George's hair and pulls him off, a sharp gasp leaving George, getting the rest of his cum over his parted lips. George is grinding against Max's foot, trying to get himself off, and Max just lets him; he's a little preoccupied at the moment.

Letting out a long breath, Max loosens his grip and moves his hand away. George licks his lips, lapping up Max's cum.

"Maxine, please let me cum," George begs quietly, voice breaking. Max is fucked out; he came pretty hard there, but he does want to get George off. He deserves it, he's been so good for him.

He pushes his foot down hard, and George whimpers, collapsing forward onto Max's leg. "A-ah, Max- _ow_ , s-shit," George gasps, whimpering at the pain. Max doesn't bother correcting him this time. He grips Max's calf as he moans loudly, pushing back against Max's foot. George's eyes roll back before he closes then, a string of pained yet aroused moans leaving his mouth, gasping as be cums in his pants, grinding against Max through his orgasm.

The two of them come down on their own, George taking a little longer to recover than Max. Once George starts wincing at the over overstimulation, Max moves his foot away. He's the first to speak, after a few minutes of nothing but heavy breathing.

" _Damn_ ," he breaths, laughing softly as he teaches back to undo the button on the back of his dress. He pulls it off over his head and chucks it into the bed behind him. "You alright there?"

George looks up at Max, and he's still flushed. "Yeah, I'm good. Just trying to come back to reality," he explains with a breathy laugh. "Help me up?"

Max snorts. He tucks his soft cock back into his panties and stands up, feeling a little awkward wearing just panties, thigh-high socks and heels. But whatever; he offers a hand out to George anyway.

George takes it and pulls himself up, standing up on wobbly legs. "My legs have gone dead," he giggles lazily, shuffling forward so he can sit on the end of the bed, where Max was a few minutes ago. "Shit. Seriously though, thanks for that."

"Pfft, you don't have to thank me, faggot," Max says, nudging George's shoulder with his hand. "You're gonna be sore soon." He gestures vaguely at George's crotch, where a little wet patch has formed from his cum.

"It's hurting _now_ ," he says, though he doesn't sound too disappointed. He gives Max a lazy smile. "It was worth it though."

Max takes his heels off and kicks them out of the way, suddenly feeling short. "I'm gonna shower," he tells George, pulling his socks off. "Meet me in there when you can walk again?"

George huffs out a tired laugh, making a vaguely affirmative sound, before lying back on Max's bed.

They really have to do this again some time.

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry
> 
> hmu on tumblr im trashy http://oilsickk.tumblr.com


End file.
